Talk:Trial:005/@comment-27513271-20160207085324/@comment-27780377-20160212014225
Feeva/Bc HC drop rate, spark Alice/BB gauge boost,Healing Savia/BB Gauge boost libera/support Reis/Crital rate and damage Ciara/Damage Ultor/Blades of ultor/Tank Andaria/ Negate status/ BB Gauge boost Semira/ Status negate,removal/ Drop check HC BC Griff/BB guage, Crit dam Adel/ Hp over time, spark Dion/Crit rate, spark Nadore/ Magress Burst Raaga/Spark Hit count Jed/Drop rate Alpha/ Damage Avant/Damage Ok (Assuming they are all 7*) First i personally wouldnt use a crit team if i were you becuase Zev. resists crits. So if you havent beaten it already Here is are the absolute required unit(s) Healer-Elimo, granted the other two ( Charla and Aurelia) are nice and the OHK prevention is great, but they are both light types so i wouldnt use them, unless you want to take the risk, in which case id gaurd when needed, but this also lowers the amount of BC you will get. Also keep an item that negates status on your healer, so a refinded Gem or Drevas sphere, or something like that Mitagator-Shera/zeldus, Both will work great but i have more experience with Shera so id recommend her to you. I used Demon crown and unaris on mine and she atleast had her BB ready every turn. BB Booster when damaged- Bestie/Yuura/Reud, I highly recommend Bestie, one I have used here and am most comfterable recommending and her hit count, Then Yuura becuase of that nifty Ulimited SBB/BB? wither one is good, and lastlu Reud becuase he his role is the same as bestie excpet for the healing, but you already have that covered. Next I would recommend Rahgan becuase he has the ever so usefull BB/SBB that raises the hit count which means more BC to be had, coupled with Besties high hit count (Not to mention both of there extra skills raises there Hit counts already) and you should always have enough BB to go around. And for the last spot Id bring a BB Booster who isnt a light type, But mabey Nadore becuase she has the same UBB as Magress and will probably come in handy espeacilly for those extension or endless in her third form. But again she is a light type so it might not be the safest play, So use your judgment. And as for a friend, I honeslty dont know. I just went for damage and took a zenia friend. So again im not a big use of the crit team builds so i coldnt recommend one too you, especially for this trial. Make sure to count your turns and to keep your healers BB/SBB full to heal status effects, and in turn keep your mitagator happy, a Happy Mitagator makes a happy team (Usually) Leads really dont matter in my opinon due to her locking leader and friend skills, (Not sure about extra skills, i dont think so though, And next time please narrow down the list of units The above units are other units i think could be made into a good squad for this trial and some would be a good choice for the last spot.